Dremora (Skyrim)
, one of the many races of Dremora.}} Dremora are a race of Daedra in . They can be summoned using Conjuration magic or the Sanguine Rose. They are found mostly during Daedric quests, and the Conjuration Ritual Spell. Their hearts, along with being an ingredient in Alchemy, are a key ingredient in crafting all Daedric Armor and weapon sets. Appearance Dremora are humanoid Daedra, with features resembling that of elves. Their skin is a charcoal-black color, and two ridged horns sprout from their heads. Their faces are adorned with blood-red runes and glyphs, and their eyes are deep black in color. They are seen wearing a set of Daedric Armor or Black Robes depending on the type of Dremora. Summoning The spell Summon Unbound Dremora spawns a dremora where the caster is pointing; however, the Dremora is literally unbound and will immediately become hostile and attack regardless of any attempted interactions. A random unbound dremora can also be summoned by using the Atronach Forge and providing it with the proper ingredients. When summoned with the Sanguine Rose, the dremora will be considered "bound" and fight for the Dragonborn, like any other conjured Familiar or Atronach. Dremora summoned in this way will not drop anything when killed. It is possible that use of the Wabbajack will turn the target into a hostile Dremora. Dremora types In addition to the warrior based Dremora and their ranks listed above, there are also Dremora mages, though they can't be summoned. They wear black robes and are skilled in Destruction magic, especially with fire. Quotes *''"You'll meet your end, mortal."'' *''"You will bleed!"'' *''"I smell weakness..."'' *''"There you are, weakling!"'' *''"You are weak, mortal."'' *''"You cannot escape me!" *''"A challenger is near..." (When encountering an enemy) *"I honor my lord, by destroying you!"'' *''"Another; who seeks death."'' *''"I will feast on your heart."'' *''"Are you prepared for your death?"'' *''"Now you suffer!"'' (If enemy is encountered) *''"Hiding will not save you now."'' (If line of sight is broken) *''"You returned? Foolish mortal!" (If reappeared again from sneaking) *"There could be no other end."'' (Upon defeating an enemy) *''"No match at all."'' (Upon defeating an enemy) *''"No one escapes!"'' *"Oblivion awaits." *''"Fall before me!"'' *''"Quiet again..." (If target disappears) *"Oblivion take you!"'' Trivia *The Daedric Armor of Dremora cannot be looted from their bodies as it is linked to a plane of Oblivion. *If a player betrays a friendly Dremora, (summoned by the Sanguine Rose), and the Dremora turns hostile and begins to assault the player, Guards do not rush to the player's aid. Instead, they cower and run away from the fight much like a civilian. *Dremora, when summoned with the Sanguine Rose usually have a Daedric Greatsword of the Inferno. *Sanguine, in his true form, uses the dremora character model. *So far has been the only game with female Dremora and there is only one. *They cannot be feasted on as a werewolf. Bugs *If a player casts Dead Thrall on a dremora, (from outside Mehrunes Dagon's Shrine), and leaves the body in the owned player home, Hjerim, the dremora will reset when the Shrine does. The dremora will flee and cower upon the player entering Hjerim. Once killed again, the dremora is fully lootable, with all of its gear returned. *If a player reanimates a Dremora inside the Shrine of Mehunes Dagon, their body will not turn into an ash pile, so they can be raised again and again until they are beheaded by the player. *If any weapons or other objects are placed on a Dremora, they may be deleted. *A dremora summoned using the base i.d. 16ff9 will look like a dremora and be named Dremora Valkynaz, but will have Nordic quotes, "Skyrim belongs to the Nords!", and react like a Nord. When killed, however, they have daedric loot. * If Dead Thrall is used on a Dremora and then taken with the player to the time wound, it will spontaneously die upon the player's use of the Elder Scroll. Once the cutscene is finished, the Dremora will appear, strangely, without its Daedric Armor. If it is re-animated again, once the player fast travels, it will disappear. Behind the scenes *The voice actor for the dremora is the one who voiced Fawkes from Fallout 3 and the [[Imperial (Oblivion)|Imperials in Oblivion]]. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Races Category:Skyrim: Daedra